1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of stand mixers.
2. Background
Stand mixers have been staples in households for decades. During that time, however, the overall design of the conventional stand mixer has changed little. For instance, the conventional stand mixer generally includes a base with an upstanding pedestal portion and a mixer head hingedly supported on the pedestal portion. Within the mixer head is typically a motor configured to operate a beater.
One constraint facing stand mixers is the size of the mixer head proportionate to the mixer bowl used with the stand mixer. In particular, the mixer head must be wide enough for the beater to reach the edge of the mixing bowl in order to ensure a uniform mixing of the ingredients therein. A consequence of this constraint is that the mixer head often covers the vast majority of the opening of the mixer bowl, making it difficult to pour ingredients into the mixer bowl while the mixer head is in the down position.
Some stand mixer manufacturers have begun selling a “pouring shield” in an effort to alleviate this problem. A pouring shield is a chute-like attachment which attaches to the edge of a mixing bowl. Once attached, ingredients can be poured into the pouring shield, which then directs the ingredients into the mixing bowl.
Presently, conventional stand mixers do not provide a convenient way to add ingredients to the mixing bowl without either raising the mixer head out of the mixing bowl or requiring an additional pouring shield attachment.